


Welcome to the group

by Aliyah_Faith



Series: Welcome To The Group (Zianourry) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam is a teenager, just hitting puberty, and the older boys almost rape, but not really forcefully rape him? The other boys would be around eighteen.</p><p>Warning and side note: SMUT. Boys hit puberty generally between 9-15, but I made Liam 15 in this for moral reasons, call him a late bloomer maybe. But in this story, you read the prompt, you know what's coming. So please don't read it if its going to bother you. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the group

~~

It's a few weeks before his 15th birthday when Liam first sees them. No. Maybe see's them isn't the right word. He's seen them around before. Notices. He notices them. The four older boys. Highschoolers. He's walking home from school, like normal, but as he passes the park someone yells hey. He looks over instinctivaly. There they are. All slouched against eachother. The blonde one leaning back into the tanner dark haired one, to their left sat a smaller boy leaned back into the lap of a taller guy, who wore a beanie, a few curls escaping it. They were watching him. He looked away and kept walking, hearing a 'hey' again, he turned looking. The curly haired one was smiling at him. He turned and walked home quickly. The next few days he made an effort to jog past the park, shooting glances occasionallyandseeing them there, talking amongst themselves and watching him. Friday rolled by and Liam didn't have to walk home alone. His friend Mac was staying. They had plans to drink some pop and play video games with junk food until the wee hours of the morning. They neared the park and Liam momentarily forgot about the four and agreed to go onto the park.

About fifteen minutes later the was regrettingitthough. He leaned back against the tree, twirling the football in his hands. Him and Mac were talking about joining the team. He felt the eyes on him and tried to ignore them. But he found himself glancing over Mac's shoulder looking at them. They were relaxed. The taller tan one had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His spare hand playing with the blonde/brunette's hair in front of him. The other two guys were kissing, apparently not caring about the stares or the fact that they were in the middle of a public park. Liam found himself staring though. Watching them kiss, he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't look away, they pulled back and the smaller off the two turned, sending a wink Liam's way, he turned away quick and convinced Mac that it was time to head home. For the next week he avoided walking by the park, he had football tryouts and a football clinic after school for an hour so his mom picked him up, luckily. Then it was his birthday, and he had made the team. He was 15, his mom still made him go to school, but he didn't care, he was on cloud nine with happiness, so much so that on the way home from school on Monday he forgot about them, he didn't have practice for another week. He was walking, happily, carrying a football, his bag slung over one shoulder. He started past the park when he heard it.

"Happy birthday" a voice spoke. He turned, the four were there, standing, closer than before. Liam was fairly tall for his age, when puberty hit a few months ago, he shot right up, but they were still taller. The one with the brunette hair and blue eyes, that stood closest to the curly haired one was closest to his height, only barely taller than him. The paler blonde one with brunette roots was the next tallest. And the tan one and the curly haired one were standing to far apart to tell, it was close though. The tan one spoke, voice smooth, an accent filling it, the voice different than the one that said happy birthday.

"It's rude to not answer when spoken to" he said, Liam gripped the football in his hand and readjusted the strapon his shoulder.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?..." He asked, the paler blonde/brunette spoke.

"It was in the school bulletin." He said, Liam nodded slowly and looked shocked, felt it too. Why did they care? How did they know his name?

"I'm Louis" the smaller blue eyed one spoke, he turned pointing as he named the other three. Curly was also apparently named Harry. The tan one was Zayn, and the blonde/brunette that hung on his arm and he held to his side was Niall. Liam slowly nodded.

"Cool..well..I'm.. I should go" he said, Harry spoke.

"You could stay..hang out with us" he said, Liam shook his head quickly, glancing over as Zayn and Niall started in a full makeout session, he peeled his eyes aware, having a difficult time doing so. The smaller one, Louis, spoke first.

"It's fine to stare. Some guys like guys." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Liam stayed quiet for a few moments. He was straight. He assumed at least. He didn't think abkut sex or anything. He had taken the health class a few times, enough to know basics and to recognize puberty as soon as it hit him but that's it. He didn't date, he didnt even masturbate, jerk it, whatever. He was a pretty good kid. Liam fidgeted to the side awkwardly.

"I should go.. I have homework" he said, lamely, he turned, stopping as a hand clamped on his arm. He turned and seen Louis oddly close looking down at him.

"Come back when you can stay longer.. we would love to.. hang out with you.." he said, a small smirk playing on his lips. Liam just walked away. The next day he got up earlier than normal, he didn't sleep .well anyways so he decided to get up earlier. He showered, his parents already left for school and his sisters just waking up, he slipped out of the house a half hour earlier, walking by the park, hoping to see the guys. He didn't know why but he wanted to see them,he didn't see anyone. He frowned slightly and kept walking, not sure why he was feeling disappointed. He passed the highschool to head to the Jr High and heard his name being called. He turned, surely enough there was Niall and the Tan one, Zayn, just sitting there, leaning against a car. Zayn smoking. Niall waved his hand calling him over. Liam walked over slowly. There were people around, but none of them paying attention. He got to them and stood awkwardly. Louis and Harry joined them within minutes, Louis' arm going around Liam's shoulder.

"Look what we have here." He said, Liam shifted somewhat, holding the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "You feeling up to skipping?" He asked, Liam shook his head pulling away.

"No..oh no..I can't.." he stuttered out. Harry smiled.

"Come on..you're only young once.. you won't get into trouble.. we do it all the time" he said, Niall spoke up.

"You deserve a day off. Spend it with us" they said, suddenly pulling him into the car. Harry got into the drivers seat and started it. Louis in the back with Niall, Liam in the middle, Zayn in the passenger seat. Louis pulled out his phone.

"Harry, you're voice is deeper. You call" he said, handing him the phone. Harry dialed the high school's number, andheld it to his ear. He then pretended to be Liam's dad, he said he was sick and wouldnt be in today. Then hung up, shooting a smile at Liam in the mirror, Louis put his hand on Liam's thigh, causing him to jump.

"See its easy. You get a day off, and its an excused absence... Jeez.. don't be so tense and jumpy" he said, harry drove, Louis left his hand on Liam's thigh, each bumpitslidslightly closer down his thigh, causing an unfamiliar tightening in his stomach. He stared out the window and they came to a stop in front of a house, which he found out was Harry's and kind of all of theirs. Harry's parents weren't home, ever but they all basically lived there with him. They all piled out and into the house, Louis dragging Liam. He set his bag down and stripped his shoes. Harry turned, pushing him to the wall gently, he bent kissing him and Liam's eyes widened, he shoved against Harry, causing him to stumble back slightly.

"He doesn't want to play?" Louis appeared around the side of Harry, smirking slightly. Liam shook his head.

"No..I" he muttered, Louis kissed his lips again, holding him to the wall. Liam resisted for a few moments but then went with it. He kissed him back slowly, this is not how he pictured his first kiss, especially not with a guy.

"I'm not gay.." he mumbled out against Louis' lips, which moved to his neck, gently biting, he felt his stomach tighten again and he became painfully aware of his...growth. He heard Zayn's voice next.

"You're body is disagreeing.." he murmered. Making Liam flush slightly, Louis bit down on his neck slightly as a hand slid across the front of his jeans. He groaned lowly, hating himself for enjoying it. He didn't hate gays, but.. he wasn't gay.

"Don't fight it.. " Louis mumbled, pulling him from the wall, a body was immediately pressed to his back, hands on his hips. He's not sure exactly how but they all ended up on the floor, and he was shirtless, Zayn was kissing him now and Louis was down undoing his pants. Niall was at his side kissing his neck and chest. He protested but even in his own voice betrayed him as it shook. He let himself be stripped, he couldn't fight them off anyways. He heard a clicking noise and opened his eyes to see what it was, but he closed them as soon as he felt something warm and wet close around him. He faintly realized it was Louis' mouth. He groaned slightly, it was pretty unbelievable how good it felt. After a few more moments the mouth pulled him him and he was rolled to his hands and knees.

"Harry wants you first.. be a good boy" Louis mumbled into his ear, gently biting it. Liam whined as he felt a finger slide into him, at the same time Harry groaned at how tight the ring of muscles were. He wiggled his finger around and slid a second in, as Niall slid his hand down gently stroking Liam, making the pain less. Harry slid three in, wiggling them until Liam was shamelessly groaning, then he slipped them out with a pop and sat up preparing himself, Niall let go of him, and kissed Louis, Zayn moved up slightly, in front of Liam, undoing his pants. He was already hard, and in Liam's face.

"Open your mouth.." he said, Liam complied and Zayn slid himself in slightly, letting Liam adjust his mouth,he letout a groaning hiss as he slid himself fully in, Liam gagging slightly. His yelling muffled as Harry slid himself fully in in one movement. Liam quickly fell into a pattern as he adjusted to both of them. He slid his tounge around the tip, vibrating it with a moan as Harry slammed quicker.

Louis and Niall were right there, Niall was on Louis, back to him, riding him, Liam watched for a few seconds before closing his eyes. His senses into overdrive. He didn't even know his name. Someone grabbed his hand and slid it over to the side, he felt skin, and then his hand wrapping around something. He realized upon opening his eyes that it was Zayn's Hand sliding him over until he was holding Niall, Zayn guided his hand to slide him up and down Niall's length, letting go when he got the hang of it. He felt himself get higher and higher, he tried to keep the rythym with his mouth on Zayn without choking as he rocked his hips forward filling his mouth more, he wasnt especting Zayn to explode in his mouth, he almost choked but managed to get it down, Zayns hands still tugging at his hair. He craved any kind of small friction or touch to his achinglyhard member, but got nothing, Harry's thrusts got sloppy and he released himself, Liam groaned lowly, whining, it almost hurt. He craved being touched. He whined slowly as Harry pulled out, he let go of Niall, Zayns mouth replacing his hand, and reached down slightly touching himself, then he felt his hand getting pulled away and he was rolled his back, Looking down he seen Louis wrap his mouth around him, sliding it up and down, moving his tounge in a way that shoved Liam over the edge in seconds, He yelled and groaned, slightly arching his back off of the floor. Louis smirked and pulled away wiping his mouth. They were all in theirboxers and briefs in moments, all surrounding Liam, sliding his briefs back on, they all smiled and looked down at him, Harry speaking first.

"Welcome to our group..."


End file.
